Tinglies
by Caramel Candy
Summary: Every time he touched her, talked to her, kissed her, or laughed a swirl of butterflies would attack her abdomen and a shudder ran through her. Yes, Nick Jonas gave her the tinglies. Niley. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana…I know, heart breaking.**** But I suppose I'll live. :D**

**Tinglies**

Miley Stewart was an exceptional young lady. At the age of 21 she was a college junior by day and Hannah Montana by night. Through her hectic schedule she found time to be a best friend, a daughter to her widow father, and an aunt to her 2 year old niece Emily. Miley thought she did a wonderful job at all that she did, but there was one thing she was made to be, it was Nick Jonas's girlfriend.

Yes, she Miley Rae Stewart was Nicholas Jerry Jonas's girlfriend, his one true love. And she loved it, there was nothing more she would rather be than his girlfriend, expect maybe his wife. But she knew very well that neither of them was ready for marriage. Not yet anyways, but she knew they would be in the near future and there was going to be a future for them. Miley wasn't sure she could survive if there wasn't. She needed him more than anything; she needed him like he needed her, maybe even more.

He was her rock, her comfort zone, he was her beacon of light that guided her through the darkest of time and for him she was ever grateful. He helped her through the toughest days of her life. He held her when she cried; he made her laugh when she didn't even want to smile. He wiped away her tears and kissed away her pain and worries. When she was with him everything felt right, everything _was_ right.

Sometimes, on those nights when she was alone she thought of how her life would be if she hadn't met him. How horrible her life would have been if she hadn't met him, if they hadn't fallen in love. How terrible, how gloomy her days would be if she couldn't see his smile or hear his laugh. She always shivered at thought and prayed she wouldn't have to find out. She didn't want to find out.

Lying here, curled up in her blanket on her massive king size bed, Miley was waiting. Nick had an interview he needed to attend with his brothers, and asked Miley to come along. Normally, Miley would have gone along to show her support but she just didn't feel like it today. What she felt like doing was curling up in his lap in front of the warm fire, just the two of them. The last thing she needed was to be standing outside with a number of other girls who were throwing themselves at his feet. But she didn't _dare_ tell him that. Anyone with eyes could see how much Nick enjoyed his job, and Miley loved him, she couldn't bear to take away his dream.

But sometimes she wished she could. Sure, she knew how it felt, she was Hannah Montana after all, but sometimes she wished that Nick Jonas wasn't a huge rock star. And she hated herself for it, she felt disgusted with herself whenever she thought about it. How selfish was that? Taking away his dream so that's she could be with him all the time. He wouldn't do such a thing to her, he knew how much she loved being Hannah. But Hannah wasn't out every night doing a concert someplace. Hannah wasn't the one who had an interview or photo shoot every other day. Sure Hannah Montana was still famous, she was still America's Sweet Heart, but she wasn't nearly as busy as Nick was.

To add to Miley's grief, the Jonas Brother's had just released their latest album which, once again, debuted at number one on the Billboards. Due to the huge success of their album, concerts were coming up even more and interviews were lined for the rest of the month; which only meant less 'Miley and Nick' time. Miley squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her higher up so it was settled under her chin. She forced herself not to think about Nick being gone. The last thing she wanted to do right now was cry, especially over something so stupid.

Suddenly, Miley's phone began to ring. Her personalized ring tone echoed throughout her bed room. She groaned when she spotted her phone across the room. She reluctantly rolled out of bed, covering herself with the blanket and walked across the room to her desk to grab her phone.

"Hello?" Miley spoke into her phone.

"Hey, Miley! It's Lilly," her best friend's voice filled her ears. Miley felt a smile creep onto her face, Lilly always called at just the right times.

"Hey, Lil, what's up?" Miley asked as she walked back to her bed.

"Eh, nothing really just waiting for Joe to come home, we're supposed to be going out tonight." Lilly informed her.

Miley giggled. "Going out? Lilly, I don't think that's such a great idea. I mean, you're eight months pregnant with Joe Jonas's kid."

"I know," Lilly huffed. "But we just hadn't had sometime to ourselves. Joe anted to do something special, I suggested I cook us something good and we have fun at home but he _insisted_ that we go out. You know how stubborn he is."

Miley laughed out loud this time. "Lilly, it's not like you're any different."

"I am much more…." Lilly trailed off. "Oh, wait. What's the opposite of stubborn?"

Miley chuckled and rolled her eyes. Lilly was just the person she needed to talk to right now, next to Nick and her Dad she was one of the few people that could make Mile laugh when she was down. Her friend was in fact pregnant right now and was due in a little less than a month. She and Joe had gotten married a year ago, and Miley was happy for them. There weren't any two people in the world that deserved each other like Lilly and Joe. In some way, they completed each other.

Though, they were very alike stubborn and silly. They were in love and happy and they deserved each other. Even though Miley was a little worried about them going out tonight, especially with they're fame sky rocketing now; something was bound to go wrong. Lilly being eight months pregnant didn't help much either.

"Cooperative," Miley suggested lightly.

"Yes, cooperative! I am very complaint and hopefully the baby will end up just like me." Lilly exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Miley teased.

"Oh, wow, thanks Miley. That was just what I needed: My best friend telling me that my own child should end up like his father, who happens to be Joe Jonas."

"I didn't say that," Miley said. "I think it would be for the best that the baby didn't end up like either of you."

"Oh, well that would suck. If it's a boy, he had Joe's looks. He'd be one heck of a hunk, the ladies should watch out." Lilly replied. "And the baby should have Joe's sense of humour."

"Yeah," Miley agreed. ""He should have Joe's hair too and maybe your eyes."

"Black hair and blue eyes," Lilly repeated. "That would be nice."

"Definitely," Miley agreed. "Let's pray he ends up with Joe's voice and not yours."

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, it'd be a shame if he didn't. Imagine what the press would say? Everyone would assume the kid will have an amazing voice."

"Little do they know that the mother of the baby sings like a dying cow." Miley added.

"Hey! I do not sound like a dying cow. A dying sheep maybe but definitely not a cow," Lilly protested.

"Okay then, a dying sheep it is, but either way it'll ruin the poor kids life."

"Yeah, it would. Be sure to put that in your prayers then." Lilly said.

"Put what in my prayers?" Miley asked.

"Make sure in your prayers you ask God to give our baby Joe's voice and not mine." Lilly clarified. "The last thing I need is to give those groupies another reason to hate me. As if marrying Joe isn't enough of a reason, I end up ruining the kid's future in the music business."

Miley smiled. "Oh that would be bad."

"Obviously, they'd kidnap me." Lilly cried loudly. "They'd kidnap me and take me away."

"Don't worry," Miley assured her. "We'd kidnap you back."

Lilly laughed again. "Thanks. Anyways, I need to go and get ready. Joe should be home soon."

"Okay," Miley sighed. She didn't want Lilly to go she needed someone to talk to.

"Don't worry," Lilly said. "Nick will be home soon Miles."

Miley felt herself flush. "I know that. Well, have fun tonight Lilly."

"I'll try too. But I highly doubt I'll have fun sitting at a table watching half the girls in the restaurant try and flirt with my husband while the other half who are with their dates, sit there and glare at me the whole time." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Try to at least." Miley said. "I'll talk to you late Lilly. Bye."

"Bye." Lilly replied before the line went dead. Miley sighed and threw her phone down on the bed.

_Don't worry Miley, Nick will be home soon._

Lilly's words echoed through her mind. Was she seriously that obvious? She groaned loudly and pulled a pillow over her head. He would be home soon though, which was a good thing. Miley couldn't wait to see him. Just then, butterflies erupted in her stomach and a shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't surmised though, this always happened to her whenever she though of Nick. Every time he touched her, talked to her, kissed her, or laughed a swirl of butterflies would attack her abdomen and a shudder ran through her.

Yes, Nick Jonas gave her the tinglies.

Now, Miley wasn't even sure of that was real word, but if it was, its definition would exactly describe how Miley felt whenever Nick was near. Not that Miley minded of course. In her eyes, it was the best feeling she'd ever had. It was a feeling of true love. She would have gladly told that world that Nick Jonas gave her the tinglies. Well, not entirely so freely but she wouldn't mind the world knowing. She wouldn't mind Nick knowing either, but she was much to shy to tell him. Yes, the out going ever confident Miley Stewart was afraid to speak her mind for the first time. But that didn't matter; Nick at least knew she loved him.

Miley was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door to her apartment open. Knowing it was Nick; she excitedly jumped out of bed, with the blanket wrapped securely around her and made a bee line for the door. She sped out of her room and through the hall that led to the living room. She ran past it and headed straight for the door, right into Nick's arms.

"Whoa," he grunted as Miley charged into him. "Someone's a little too excited to see me." Nick grinned as he pulled his strong arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"I've missed you." Miley whispered, her head was pressed into his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his middle. His scent surrounded her as her head began spinning and the butterflies had started up again.

"Well, that's good because I've missed you too. A lot actually," Nick replied as he buried his face into her luscious locks. He took a deep breath, "I really wanted you to come along today."

Miley sighed and she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't feeling so well. I was exhausted."

"I know," Nick shrugged his arms still in place, securely around her waist. "But it felt weird, I mean all those people out there for us and the one person that matters most to me isn't."

"Well, I'm sure you had a lot of other selections you could have used as a replacement." She shot back, her voice icy.

Hurt flashed across Nick's handsome face, he looked down at her his hands loosing their grasp on her. He slowly moved away from her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Miley replied. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't know."

"You thought that I would use those other girls as a replacement for you when you're not there?" Nick asked his eyes brows knitted together.

Miley didn't respond, taking sudden interest in her feet. My, the pink nail polish on her toes would look great with the ankle bracelet Lilly gave her for her.

Nick sighed and slipped his thumb under her chin tilting her face up, forcing Miley to look at him. The butterflies were going crazy and a shiver ran over her body. "Miley that is the single most utterly stupid thing I think I have ever heard. How could you possibly think that at all? No one in this world, no one at all can replace you Miley. I love you, more than anything in the world. So much that it hurts, and no one can ever take your place in my heart."

Miley nodded. "I know that, and I'm sorry for doubting you. It's just; some times I wonder why you chose me. There are millions of other girls out there who would die for you, why did you pick me?"

Nick shook his head. "Miley you just don't get it do you? I don't want anyone else, I only want you. No wait, scratch that I _need_ you. There may be a million other girls out there but you're the only one for me. I don't need any of them Miley. I only need you. You're the one I love Miley."

Miley stared into Nick warm chocolate brown eyes and she felt tears well up in her own. "Oh Nick, I love you too! You mean everything and more t me and I don't think I would be able to survive without you."

The tears had spilled out of Miley's eyes and were rolling down her face. Nick moved his other hand from his side to her face, the pad of his thumb ran over her smooth skin, wiping away the tears. Miley felt herself tremble beneath him.

"Don't cry, Miles." Nick muttered as he continued to wipe away her falling tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so much." Miley replied, her voice shaking.

Nick took a step towards her, "I love you too."

"I know."

With that Nick leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Miley felt the butterflies in her stomach go out of control. She moved forward to that her body was pressed against his. Her hands moved to tangle themselves in his smooth curly brown hair. His hands moved from her chin and cupped her face, his fingers stroking her face. Miley felt his tongue run over her lower lip, tremulous she granted him access. Their tongues engaged in a fierce duel of passion. He lightly stroked her face, and Miley involuntarily shivered. Damn it, the tinglies were back.

Feeling her shudder, Nick pulled away, both breathing heavily. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes questioning, "Are you alright?"

Miley nodded, she couldn't tell him about the tinglies. "I'm fine."

"You're shivering," Nick pointed out. Then, as if only noticing he blanket that was laying on the floor around Miley's feet his eyes widened. "You're cold."

Miley shook her head, but he had already moved his hands from her face and began to run his hands over her arms trying to war m her, but that didn't help much. Goose bumps erupted on her arms and she trembled under his touch.

"I'm not cold." She replied easily. Which was true, she wasn't very cold, she was never cold around Nick. He always made her feel warm all over.

Nick smirked, "Then why are you shivering? Why are you're teeth practically chattering?"

Miley closed her eyes and accidentally said, "Because, you Nick Jonas, give me the tinglies."

Nick laughed, "The tinglies?"

"Yes," Miley replied. She had no idea what possessed her to say what she just did.. "You make me feel warm all over. Every time you're near butterflies hit my stomach and I shiver constantly."

Nick didn't reply Miley's worst fear had come true. She had just driven him away with her weirdness. She slowly opened her eyes, to find Nick watching her intently. Again, she shivered under his deep glare.

"You know what Miley?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Miley, who was locked in his powerful look, was so scared to answer so she just nodded.

"You give me the tinglies to." He told her, his voice soft and velvety. His face inches from hers and she could feel his sweet hot breath and her face. Miley felt her heart swell with the words he just said. She had the same effect on him, so she wasn't the only weird one.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Miley did the only thing she could think of. She pushed her self into her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his again.

……………………

**AN: Well, there we go. I had this written out a while ago and I ran into it today. It's a Niley fanfic which is differently from the other story I have, a Jiley. It's really fluffy, I know. I hope you guys enjoy it. REVIEW!**

_**Be without You**_** will probably be updated by Monday or Tuesday.**

**-Caramel161**


End file.
